


Comment Baiser Un Oiseau

by Rag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, Bulges and Nooks, Cloaca, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rag/pseuds/Rag
Summary: The game had Davesprite's physical development on slow motion until it ended. Then it just dumped it all on him at once. Have fun.(davesprite goes through his first heat with his boyfriend and girlfriend)





	Comment Baiser Un Oiseau

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU ACEY FOR THE TITLE
> 
> i filled my own unfilled polyswap prompt

It’s movie night. Davesprite and Karkat are sitting on Karkat’s giant, fluffy bed while Jade pops in a movie. Something that all three of them agreed on. There are a lot of movies to catch up on now that the game is over. This one was apparently super popular over here a few years ago. Something about dreams within dreams, which honestly sounds kind of boring (been there, done that, for literal years) but they must have done something interesting with the premise or it wouldn’t have been so huge, so Davesprite is giving it a shot, and Karkat eats up most big budget Hollywood stuff with a spoon, and Jade is down for most movies.

Jade bends over to put the movie in and Davesprite has to work to not ogle her ass. Conscious effort. Eyes up on the screen, or else Karkat might see, and loudly make some little joke about it. Davesprite can’t fault him for that. He’d do the same thing if Karkat was ogling her like a weirdo. But he’d rather just not deal with that, because he’d rather not think about it at all. “It” being the fact that his body seems to be blossoming like a budding flower, but at hyperspeed.

He didn’t notice on the ship with John and Jade, not until he met back up with Dave years later, that he was pretty fucking stalled in terms of physical development. He didn’t really realize, because he didn’t really like looking at himself in the mirror, or spending more than a few seconds a year thinking about his freakish body. But there was Dave, 17, with a few inches on Davesprite, with a stronger jaw and facial hair while Davesprite still had markedly soft features and a pointedly higher voice. That hadn’t done wonders for what remained of his self-esteem. At least Dave Prime hadn’t commented on it.

But, cut to the post-game. Now all the changes are happening, as noted, in hyperspeed. Acne, a sharp and sudden voice drop, a scraggly little patch of chin hair that he started to shave the second it was visible and some nice sideburns that he kept around because they looked rad. Among other things. Puberty, basically.

He guesses - he has to guess, because it’s not like the game bothers to tell him anything - that the game decided to put his physical development on slow-mo for the duration of it. Can’t have your indentured sprite wards dealing with normal puberty. No. Everything else is fine, but that straw would have broken the crow’s back. But now that it’s over? Oh, fuck, here. Take the backlog, I guess. Shove it down your stupid face.

The puberty thing also, apparently, means hormones out the wazoo. Hormones for days. So many hormones that he doesn’t know what to do with them all. Like, he’s been... intimate with Jade and Karkat for a few months now, and Jade even before then, but it never felt like this before. Like he could hump his fucking bed for hours and still be horny 20 minutes later. It’s uncomfortable. But it’s probably just that mystical puberty thing. He’s heard from his less private friends that part of puberty is wanting to fuck everything all the time. It was annoying to hear at the time, because he never had any such spike in libido, and it was just yet another chip in the pile of proof that he was just an honorary mention of a person who didn’t count anymore.

But, yeah, whatever. That’s fine, and apparently now he does count, at least for this, and his body is making up for lost time.

So now, he’s getting excessively horny just being next to Karkat and Jade. Which is a problem today. This past week, he’s been popping out to jerk off every time he gets stupidly aroused by nothing. Which has been happening more and more frequently with each passing day. But tonight is movie night, and he can’t just pop off to bone himself and then come back, because that would be weird. They’d have to wait for him, and they’d ask why he was leaving, and, no.

Jade gives him an affectionate, cuddly half-hug as she settles in next to him. She takes a few long, overt sniffs at his neck.

“Dude, what the hell,” he asks. The feel of her breath on his neck is doing a lot more to his crotch area than he’s comfortable with. What the hell is wrong with him.

“You smell really, really good, Davesprite.”

“Uh, thanks.”

“He smells like _something_. Are you wearing some weird piss cologne?” Karkat asks.

“Well yeah, obviously. Picked it up at the piss store last week. You should try it, might make you smell better than a dirty sock.”

“Shut up, I smell fine.”

“ _I_ think he smells amazing.” Jade takes another long whiff of him, and presses her nose into his neck a little and oh god there’s no way he’s not going to get wet now, that sent shivers down his whole body. “Whatever you’re wearing, you should wear it more.”

Davesprite laughs uncomfortably. Jade has a _thing_ for smells, and all he can think about now is when she tells him how _good_ he smells and tastes while she eats him out.

The movie starts, which gives him something else to focus on, which is good. Until Karkat swings his legs over Davesprite’s lap. Cuddles are a thing, and cuddles are usually fine and don’t make Davesprite want to unzip Karkat’s pants and ride his bulge until he passes out. But today is a special day, because he’s going through that special time in his life, or something.

It occurs to him that he could ask. But that’d be weird. And the longer he goes not asking, the weirder it would be to bring it up. They’re in the middle of a movie (20 minutes in is basically the middle, right?), and Jade and Karkat are pretty into it. And it’d be weird to pause a random scene to ask them if they want to get down literally right this fucking second.

Davesprite looks up and realizes he has no idea what’s going on in the movie, because most of his mental energy is going into trying, and failing, to not think about boning. He could ask them. He could do it, and they’d probably say yes, and even if they didn’t he could go jerk off because, he really fucking needs to get off- no, that’d be weird and he would die of embarrassment, who does that?

His base brain doesn’t agree with his assessment of the situation. His base brain insists this is the perfect time to ask them to fuck him. Because, god, he really _needs_ to get fucked. He thought it was bad before, but being this close to them is making it so much worse. He can smell everything about them and he can feel their skin and every time they shift he has to bite back a noise because it feels so good and make him want more.

Fuck, he’s such a freak.

They could fuck him. They could pause the movie and bend him over the couch and fill him up. He imagines Jade bending him over and fucking him as Karkat fucks his face or – god – fingers him along with her, or fucks his ass while she-

“Hey, are you okay?” Karkat asks.

“What?” His voice cracks, it sounds stupid, he wants to die.

“You’re fidgeting a lot. Like, a lot.”

“Oh.” Shit, he hadn’t realized he was doing that, but now he notices that, yeah, he’s rapping his fingers on his tail at a pretty breakneck pace. “Nah, I’m just kinda hyper about shit in general.” It might be the lamest excuse he’s ever come up with, but it’s getting really hard to think.

Karkat rolls his eyes. He knows he’s lying. He’s had enough time to learn Davesprite’s tells. But he doesn’t want to push him into saying things he’s not ready to say. God bless him.

Jade seems to take notice, but she doesn’t say anything, and they go back to watching the movie. Davesprite continues to fail to focus on it. They could be reaming him right now, on this couch, filling him up with their jizz – where the fuck did that come from? That would usually gross him out, but now the thought is making him hotter than he’s ever felt. Thinking about their come dripping out of his hole. That would be-

“Davesprite,” Jade asks him, “are you turned on right now?”

“What the fuck? Are you?” Karkat asks.

Davesprite swallows.

On one hand, this is awkward. On the other hand, Jade has that tone in her voice that tells him she’s down, she’s so down, she’ll fuck him if he asks her to, in a heartbeat he’ll have what he needs. And maybe Karkat would, too. Maybe both of them, right now.

 “I, uh, why-“

“I can smell it from here. It’s really strong.”

“Oh.” Right.

“Wait, seriously?” Karkat looks down and this is going down in history as the most embarrassing day of Davesprite’s stupid life because, “Oh, holy shit, you’re _dripping_.”

He is. There is, in fact, an excessive amount of slick dripping from his legs right now. What the fuck is wrong with him? This is kind of concerning.

“Are you okay, dude?” Karkat asks gently.

“Honestly? I’ve been better.”

“Has this been going on a while?” Jade asks. She sounds like she’s got a theory, somehow.

“Yeah, like, a week? It’s. Really bad right now, though.”

“Davesprite, do you think…” she pauses, like she’s trying to think of a delicate way to phrase what she’s about to say. Davesprite braces himself. “Maybe you’re in heat?”

That’s probably the single most embarrassing possible explanation. And way more likely than he would like.

“Why the hell would I be in heat?”

“That would explain why you smell so good.” _Fuck_ , there she goes again, with that tone that makes it hard to think about anything else. He feels more of his gross slick drip out of him.

“Ooooh, yeah,” Karkat says, as if this makes sense to him. “Holy shit.” He grabs the controller and mutes the movie, thank god, and then takes Davesprite’s hand. It feels like fire. Davesprite feels like he’s on fucking fire everywhere where the two of them are touching him.

“Yeah, you look like you’re in heat.”

“How the hell do you know what that looks like?”

“Because middle-blooded trolls go into heat, shitlick.”

“First I’ve heard of it. Forgive me for not being ass-deep in my knowledge of troll puberty.”

“Davesprite, you want us to help you through it, don’t you?” Jade asks. She sounds incredibly eager to get to that and.

“Yeah. Yes. ASAP would be good.”

Jade kisses the side of his head and scoots down and just starts lapping up the slick that’s dripping out of him.

Davesprite moans and his voice cracks, but he doesn’t care too much about that because it feels _so good_ to finally be doing something about the pressure that’s been building up down there. She doesn’t waste time getting right to the core and licking in deep and hard. Davesprite arches his back and grabs her head, trying to get her tongue deeper inside of him.

“Holy _fucking_ shit,” Karkat says. “That went from zero to 100 in half a fucking second, let me fucking gather myself.”

The little part of Davesprite that wanted to shoot the shit back at Karkat died the second Jade stuck her tongue inside of him. He doesn’t care. He just needs this.

 “Karkat? Uh, fuck- fuck- I, uh, you don’t have to-“

“Yeah, obviously I don’t _have_ to, but in what universe would I not want to?”

“Please,” he says weakly. God, he’s pathetic, and apparently, he hasn’t yet lost the ability to be fucking mortified by that.

Karkat guides Davesprite’s head gently in his direction and kisses him while Jade keeps licking into him, flicking her tongue against that sensitive little bump inside of him (Davesprite doesn’t know what the fuck kind of code got scrambled together to give him this wonk-ass set of junk, with a weird internal dick inside of his newfangled poon, but he’s had enough years to at least come to terms with how it all works down there), but it’s not enough. With every swipe she makes he gets increasingly desperate for more. He pulls away from Karkat gasping.

“Fuck me, please.”

Jade pulls back and licks her lips, and sinks three fingers in him.

“You taste really good today. Like, _really_ good.”

“Uh, fuck, that’s weird- _fuck_ -“

Jade presses her fingers in deep and it hits something really good inside of Davesprite. He lets out one of those embarrassing half-moan half-caw shrieks.

“Fuck me, fuck me, now, please, mor-”

Karkat kisses him again, cutting him off, and he moans desperately into his mouth as Jade pulls her fingers out. He hears her taking her clothes off and Karkat reaches down to finger him in the meantime.

“Shit, you’re so wet. You’re so hot right now, it’s insane.”

“Karkat, fuck-“ he bucks into his fingers. He runs his hands down Karkat’s torso and unbuckles his pants. “Let me suck you off, please.”

“Holy shit?” he says, helping Davesprite get the buckle off, because Davesprite’s hands are shaking a little too much to do anything with. The second he pulls his boxers down Davesprite leans over and licks his nook. His bulge is already starting to peek out, and it wiggles out a little farther as Karkat moans and grabs his hair.

Davesprite cries out when he feels Jade hoist him up, throwing his tail up over her shoulder, and then feels her dick press into him. His vision blurs.

“Yes, yes yes yes-“

She feels _amazing_ inside of him. It’s warm and always a little too big, but he can take it, and boy howdy does he take it. She usually takes her time, but not today. She starts off fast and hard, and it’s perfect. It’s too perfect to focus on anything, let alone getting Karkat off, and he just grabs onto Karkat’s leg as he shrieks and pants. He doesn’t give a shit anymore to be embarrassed about the noises he’s making, and there’s even a small part of him that finds it kind of hot, especially when Jade is moaning, too.  

Karkat runs his fingers through Davesprite’s hair. Davesprite looks up at him to see his eyes full of tenderness and his cheeks burning pink with arousal.

“You’re so good. We’ll take care of you. We’ll take such good care of you.”

Translation through Davesprite’s desperate heat brain: they’re going to get him through this, the two of them who he loves more than anyone are going to fuck his brains out until he’s okay. They’ll help him out, because they love him. And they’ll fuck him as much as he needs.

Davesprite blows. It takes him by surprise how suddenly it hits him. His wings spread and his muscles tense, and he hears Jade moan behind him and feels her bury her cock in him deep. Coming in him, she’s coming in him, filling him up with her seed, and that makes him feel so fucking good that it’s almost like he’s coming again.

But when she pulls out, he feels empty. It’s almost like a physical pain, it aches even as he feels her come dripping out of him and his slick running down his tail. He lets out this awful, pathetic whimper.

“What’s wrong, babe?” she asks, petting his back. “Not enough?”

He shakes his head. “I need more.”

Her eyes widen. “Woah. Well, Karkat?”

“Want me to fuck you?”

Like he even needs to ask. Karkat’s bulge writhes in front of Davesprite’s face. Must have popped all the way out while Jade was fucking him.

“Please.”

Karkat rolls Davesprite over so that he’s sitting up, and Jade gets up behind him and sits him up so that she’s cradled up against his back, and hugging him. She fingers his slit as Karkat undresses. Being manhandled like this is doing things to him. He bites his lip to keep from saying the litany of filthy, embarrassing shit he wants to say about how much he enjoys it.

“Yeah, this definitely seems like heat,” she murmurs into his ear. She sticks a finger in his soaking hole. “We’re more than happy to help you out,” she says as she starts fingering him.

What the fuck is a refractory period? Davesprite used to know. He’s a bit more sensitive than he was before, but he already feels himself building up to another orgasm as Jade rubs him up and down, fucking him with her fingers, which aren’t thick enough or long enough to do anything but tease him.

Karkat straddles Davesprite’s tail and leans over to kiss him. Davesprite feels his bulge wriggling against his slit as he tries to kiss back, and then he feels it split him open. Karkat moans as he sinks in. The tapered end of it gets bigger fast, and it writhes inside of him frantically.

“ _God_ , you’re on fire today.”

Behind him, Jade licks her fingers clean and then kisses the side of his neck.

“It’s not called heat for nothing,” she says.

Karkat huffs. “That’s not why it’s called heat.”

“How do you know? Are you an etymologist?”

Davesprite is with Karkat here, but he can’t really string together the words to say that.

“No, I just have half a fucking-“

“Karkat, please, please-“

Jade laughs a little and kisses Davesprite’s ear. “Sorry, Davesprite. We’ll talk about this later, Karkat.”

“Yeah.” Karkat bends over and kisses Davesprite, and his bulge starts thrusting in him. Davesprite caws. “Fuck, you feel amazing.”

Davesprite could say the same for Karkat, if he could talk. And Jade. Fuck this right here is perfect, this is absolutely the perfect solution to this stupid problem. Being nestled between the two of them and fucked and kissed. He grabs onto Karkat’s back, digging his nails in a little, and grasps Jade’s hand in his. It’s like he’s wrapped in a sweaty, panting cocoon of pleasure and warmth.

Karkat’s kisses get sloppy as his thrusts get harder. Davesprite can see that he’s biting his lip, probably focusing on not coming first.

“Come in me. Do it. Please.”

Karkat’s eyes snap open.

“Holy shit.”

“I want it.”

And Karkat’s face screws up tight with pleasure and he buries his bulge deep, _deep_ inside of him as he releases too much fluid in him, and Davesprite’s vision goes black.

Davesprite wakes up a little while later and feels someone spooning him. He turns his head to see Karkat nestled up against him, and Jade spooning up behind him. Davesprite still got some sticky gunk on his lower half, but it feels like a lot of it has been wiped away.

 “Fuck, how long was I out for?” he asks.

“I’unno, a few minutes?” Karkat says sleepily. “Not long.”

“Holy shit.”

“We cleaned you up a little,” Jade says.

“Yeah, the bed was fucking filthy. I think you released pheromones or something that made all of us come buckets.”

Jesus, this is embarrassing. Davesprite thinks back to some of the shit he was saying and doing and the blush burns in his ears.

But the fact that it’s Jade and Karkat helping him through it helps so much. He’s vetted them. He can trust them. They do stuff like clean up his jizz when he’s passed out from some weird heat-induced stupor.

Davesprite realizes with great relief that this is the first time in days that he’s gone more than a few minutes without arousal burning in his gut. Maybe it actually took. He can hope.

But, even if it didn’t, Jade and Karkat will be happy to help him out.

“Uh. Thanks.”

“Do you want to watch the rest of the movie now?” Jade asks.

“Fuck yeah.”


End file.
